fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Raptin
This article is about the character Raptin. If you were looking for the article about the Vivosaur Raptin, click here. Raptin Dinon is a male dinaurian and the last believer in Project: Mother Planet. History Raptin is heard several times throughout the beginning of the storyline talking in private with Duna about Project: Mother Planet. He is first seen, however, when he turns Rosie into a Triconodonta with his hand-held regression ray gun. Later on, he confronts Duna at the crashed starship on Secret Island for her "crimes" against the dinaurians. The hero must battle him to protect her and, if defeated, he quickly flees. Back at the Starship, near the end of the storyline, he pulls the lever to complete Project: Mother Planet, utterly disregarding Dynal's direct orders. Unfortunately, Raptin did not know enough about what had happened with the idolcomps to realize what he had done. Summoning Guhnash to Earth instead of regressing all life on the planet, Raptin felt bad for what he had done, finally realizing the error in his ways, but did not take part in the attempt to save humanity. After completing the storyline, Raptin can be found with Dynal aboard the Starship. He says he would like to battle the player but says he "has been forbidden to assume combat form by Dynal." He says he might want to look into Fossil Battling instead and starts laughing. Fossil Fighters: Champions After obtaining the Dragon Note and defeating Duna in Duna's Due, the player can find and battle Raptin and his two Dinomaton at Hot Spring Heights. After defeating him, the player is able to go to the Stone Pyramid in the Jungle Labyrinth and challenge Dynal. Battles ''Fossil Fighters'' Chapter 8 - Secret Island - After the Hero and Duna have found a stone figure carrying a Idolcomps, Raptin stops them and tries to take the core component back, however, she won't allow him and so Raptin attempts to battle her but the Hero intervenes and battles him instead. ''Fossil Fighters: Champions'' DLC Hot Spring Heights - Ilium Island: After the Hero defeats Duna, she sends them to find Raptin in Hot Spring Heights. He can be talked to and battled at the top of the cave. Trivia *Raptin, as his name would suggest, resembles a raptor. He is possibly a spacial Nychus, perhaps hinted at by his last name, Dinon, which sounds like Nychus' species name, Deinonychus. **He might also be a V-Raptor, since he shares the same element, sprite, call, and skill set as this prehistoric counterpart. *Raptin's age, as stated in his Vivosaur Fossilary, is 18 human years. *Raptin always uses two Dinomatons when engaged. This holds true in both games. *Although he tells the Hero in Fossil Fighters that he is forbidden to fight any more Fossil Battles in his battle form, he is fought against in Fossil Fighters: Champions as his own self along with two Dinomaton. Gallery Raptin VS Icon FF.png|Battle icon from Fossil Fighters Raptin VS Icon FFC.png|Battle icon from Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Dinaurians Category:Downloadable Content Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Vivosaur Island Category:Extra Content